Great Minds Think Alike
by rollercoastergeek3
Summary: Pickup after Jess and Rorys' argument in Haunted Leg. Don't really know how to summarize this one, just read please! :) Definite Literati
1. Trying

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except seasons 1-7 on DVD and a huge crush on Jess and his hair. :)

 **A/N:** Takes place after/during their argument in Haunted Leg (3.02). For length purposes, I have chosen not to include the whole conversation in here, but it would all be the same as in the show up until where I start the story. The first few lines are from the show, but from there on it's mine.

"Did you call me at all?"

She paused before answering. She didn't know how many times she had picked up the phone and started dialing, then deciding against it. She settled for a simple answer.

"No."

"Did you send me a letter?"

This was where she decided to tell the truth. She didn't know what made her decide, but something inside of her told her that maybe, just maybe, if she told him the truth, everything would be better.

"I tried," she whispered, almost inaudibly. He had a feeling he knew what she meant, but he wanted to confirm. Also, he would never admit it, but she was cute when she was flustered.

"How do you 'try' to send a letter? Either you send it or you don't." She suddenly got mad.

"Look, I know you may not believe it, but I spent _hours_ writing letters to you, and then just throwing them out because I decided they weren't good enough, or they were too corny, or you wouldn't even want to read them, or worst of all, you wouldn't even feel the same way! So I decided against it; I decided I would save myself the embarrassment and just not send anything. And I guess I was right, because you obviously don't feel the same way!"

"What are you talking about? How _do_ you feel?"

"You know what, never mind. I shouldn't have even said anything. You don't even believe I wrote them in the first place." He did, however believe her, and he felt the exact same way. Well, he didn't know what she wrote in the letters, but he wrote her many letters, too, and could never work up the nerve to mail them.

"Well, I'm sorry, how _can_ I believe you actually sent them if I never got any? You couldn't have even sent something saying 'How are you?' Ok, maybe not something deep, but not even generic?"

"Fine, forget it. I'm leaving now." She hated fighting with him. She liked him, a lot, and she didn't like making him mad. But she really was surprised about Shane, and she was glad she didn't send the letters. She really had thought he liked her, and now she was having doubts.

"See you around."

"Whatever."

"Right back at ya." He didn't understand why she was acting this way. He understood she was upset about Shane, but couldn't she see that he didn't care about Shane at all? He liked her, a lot, and he knew it. He really had thought she might have liked him a little, but whatever hope he had of that was washed away after that fight. He hated it. He hated fighting with her. She walked away, and realized while he was thinking, he missed his chance to stop her. He had no choice but to leave also.

"Oh, good perfect timing. You done?" Lorelai asked as Rory came out of the store.

"Oh yeah, I'm done."

 **A/N** I'm hoping to update very soon, maybe even later today. What did you think? I know it was kind of bad, but I had to start it somewhere. I promise it will get better. (Also, I'm still new to this website, so if someone could tell me what the "life" thing is when I see my stories I would really appreciate that).


	2. Too Much Studying

**A/N** This part is taking place the next day. Rory didn't tell Lorelai anything about her fight with Jess. In my world, this would be a Sunday, not sure if it actually was on the show or not...

"What should we do today?" Normally, they would have a movie night, but they had just had one last night, and Lorelai didn't think Rory wanted to have another. Plus, it was still morning.

"Well, I told Lane I would go to her house, and then I have to study." Rory was hoping to avoid spending too much time with her mom, because she knew she would end up telling what happened at the store the day before, which she didn't want to do.

"Oh, ok, but what about tonight?" Lorelai was able to sense something wrong with Rory, and had noticed it since Rory left Doose's last night. She wanted to know what happened that made her so on edge.

"I don't know, I have a lot of studying to do."

"Oh, ok. Well, why don't we go to Luke's now before you go to Lane's?"

"Oh, um, uh, ok, I guess, but I won't stay long." Lorelai didn't understand why Rory didn't want to got to Luke's. Normally, Rory would have jumped on that offer. Lorelai didn't want to push anything, and she knew Rory would tell her when she was ready.

"You never answered. What are we going to do tonight?"

"Oh, I think I'm just going to study."

"Honey, you know I support you studying, but you are going to have all day, and you studied yesterday, too!"

"So?"

"So, I just think maybe you're doing _too_ much studying."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think something happened that you don't want to talk about, and that's why you don't want to do anything today." She let curiosity get the best of her. She hadn't been meaning to ask that right then, but she was tired of hearing lame excuses from Rory.

"No, nothing happened! I won't study tonight. We can do something together. We can have another movie night with any movie of your choice."

"Are you sure about that? You may regret what movie I pick." Lorelai tried to believe Rory that nothing happened, but she knew something did. Obviously, Rory didn't want to talk about it, so Lorelai decided to let it drop.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now I'm going to go to Lane's."

"Wait! What about Luke's"

"Oh, um, ok, I guess we can still go."

"Well, yeah, I can't be coffee deprived for my day alone! And you should have some coffee in you for all that studying, too!"

"Fine. But I really am NOT staying long."

"Ok, let's go!"

 **A/N** Sorry, I know this was a really short and really bad chapter There will only be a few more (short) chapters of this boring stuff before the good Literati story comes into play. Sorry for the boringness, just don't want to rush the story, and it kind of needs a little set-up.


	3. Useless Studying

**A/N** This is ideally when they get back home after Luke's and after Rory has hung out with Lane. Nothing important would have happened then, just trying to shorten the set-up. :) We have finally gotten to the better part of the story! No more set-up! Please review!

She tried to focus on her biology. She really did. But her mind kept wandering off to her fight with Jess the day before. Her glance moved from her biology book to the box of letters she wrote to Jess. It seemed to be calling to her. _No, that's ridiculous. It's just a box._ She thought of how he didn't believe that she wrote all those letters, and it really bothered her. _It shouldn't bother me. I have Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean._ But as much as she willed her mind to think about Dean and not care about Jess, it did the opposite.

She closed her book. It was useless; she wasn't getting anything done, so why should she bother? She stared at the box of letters. Then, suddenly, she made up her mind. She was going to solve this problem.

 **A/N** I know this was SUPER short, but I wanted to end the chapter here. I thought it was pretty fitting, and I will probably update again very soon. Please review this!


	4. Errand

**A/N** Hopefully this chapter is good. It picks up RIGHT after the last chapter. This story really could just be all in one, or at least a lot of the chapters could be combined, but it is easier for me to write this way, and allows for more often updates, amongst other reasons.

She got up off her bead and walked over to the box. This was it. She stared down at it for a little, and then finally decided to do what she needed to do. She picked up the box and walked out of her room. She was just heading out the front door when Lorelai saw her.

"Woah, what are you doing?"

"I, uh, am just running an errand."

"I thought you were studying. What's in the box?"

"Oh, um, just some papers." Rory was faltering, and she knew her mom noticed. She really didn't lie, though, as there were papers in the box. Letters, in fact.

"And what are you going to do with the papers?" Lorelai had no idea what her daughter was doing, but she knew Rory was trying to hide something.

"I'm just running an errand. And going to Luke's. For coffee."

"Well, ok, be back soon! Don't think I forgot about that movie you promised me!" She figured Rory would tell her when Rory got back. She understood that Rory was in a hurry, so she let her go. It occurred to Lorelai that this "errand" must be far away to warrant such a big box, but it wasn't until Rory was all the way down the street and out of view that Lorelai realized Rory didn't take the car.


	5. Evasiveness

**A/N** Ok, here we go again with another chapter. Hopefully this is good. Does anyone even still care about this story? Please let me know, and REVIEW! I am still yet to receive a single review, and I am not happy.

It didn't take very long to get to Luke's. The box wasn't heavy, and it wasn't that far. She was surprised to find that the diner was mostly empty. When she sat down at the counter, Luke came up to take her order.

"Coffee?" He didn't know why he asked anymore, it was basically a given.

"Yes, please." She saw Luke looking around, probably for Lorelai. After all, it wasn't often Rory came by herself.

"Where's your mom?" Yep, Rory was right. He was looking for Lorelai. She wondered how much longer both of them would wait to confess their true feelings for each other.

"She's not coming today. I was just making a quick coffee run to boost my studying."

"What's with the box?" Rory realized it was a little strange for her to be walking around with a box, but she didn't want to have to think of another answer.

"Where's Jess?" She decided to get right to the point before she could chicken out.

"Um, upstairs. Why?" Luke was a little startled by the question, especially because she was evasive of his question. He wondered if it was something for Jess. But Luke couldn't figure out what Rory would have to give him, and decided that wasn't the case.

"Thanks." Rory quickly grabbed the box and headed up the stairs to the apartment. Luke realized he had actually been right. The box _was_ for Jess. He wondered what was in it. He figured it was probably full of books. Suddenly, he heard a loud thud.

 **A/N** Ha! I keep ending all my chapters with cliffhangers! I bet some of you have figured out what is happening by now, but I assure you, there will still be a surprise that nobody saw coming. And, if you haven't figured it out yet, it's coming in the next chapter.

Please review!


	6. Seeing is Believing

**A/N** This starts slightly before the "thud" (and you'll understand it). This is have R/J interaction as the Literati part of the story starts to take shape. I also stole a tiny part of this from another story, so credit to the owner. But it was a very tiny part. Like, one line tiny.

She walked up the stairs. She stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. She was going to do this. She knocked on the door of the apartment. He opened. He started to ask her what she was doing there when she brushed past him and went to the table. He followed.

She took the lid off the the box and dumped the letters on the table, dropping the box to the floor.

"I guess seeing is believing." She then walked away, leaving Jess standing there, staring at the pile of letters.

 **A/N** I know I have really short chapters, but since I am updating basically every hour, I think it's ok. I am just writing this in a bunch of separate chapters rather than page breaks. I hope you don't mind, but if it really bugs you, let me know and I may start to put page breaks. That would mean having to wait longer for updates, though. :)

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. The Letters

**A/N** Hopefully, after this chapter, the title will make sense to you. This is longer than the others, and the next chapter will probably be very short, so enjoy the long one while you can. :) This is the good part, so if you don't read anything else, read this. Enjoy!

He was still staring at the pile of letters, almost as if in a trance. Finally, he snapped out of it, realizing he should just read them. He noticed they were numbered, but not with the same pen used to address them, so it was obviously written before she delivered them to him. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to get his letters. Maybe he would compare them to hers. He went over to his closet and pulled out the box and brought it back to the table.

He found the letter labeled "#1" and opened it.

Dear Jess,

Hi. I hope you're good.

-Rory

He looked at the first letter he had written to her. He had also labeled them, but he didn't know why. He didn't plan on giving them to her.

Dear Rory,

Hi. How are you? I'm sure you're good.

-Jess

He remembered how badly he had wanted to sign it "Love, Jess". He had never experienced love before, but he figured it wasn't supposed to be with someone you weren't even dating. He also knew that would have been way too corny. He opened the next one.

Dear Jess,

I should regret kissing you.

This one wasn't signed, and he figured she decided not to send it before she finished writing. He didn't know how to interpret the letter. He opened his second one.

Dear Rory,

I know you should regret kissing me.

He, too, didn't sign it, figuring that would be too stupid to send. He opened the next one.

Dear Jess,

I _should_ regret kissing you. But I don't. Not at all. Why can't I make myself regret it?

-Rory

He was stunned. The girl he was in love with was saying she doesn't feel bad about kissing him. He was happy, but also stunned. He looked at his letter.

Dear Rory,

 _Do_ you regret kissing me? I'm sorry you cheated on Dean. You can regret it, it's fine. I understand. You _should_ regret it.

-Jess

He had written that last part in hopes of saying what he thought she wanted to hear. Apparently, he was wrong. He took out the next letter.

Dear Jess,

I figured out why I don't regret it. I like you. I like you more than a friend. I like you a lot. I shouldn't like you. I should like Dean. No, I should love Dean. Why can't I just focus on Dean? I tried to let you go. It obviously isn't working.

-Rory

He was amazed. These letters got better and better. But he also felt sort of bad for her. He knew Dean was her first love, and he knew it must be really hard for her to fall out of love with him. He took out his letter.

Dear Rory,

I like you. If it's not obvious, well, then, I guess I should be a spy, because I obviously have a good cover. I like you a lot. I'm sorry. I know you like Dean. Sorry, you love Dean. I tried to let you go. It didn't work.

-Jess

He couldn't wait to read the next. He didn't even stop to think about it. He just pulled it out and read it.

Dear Jess,

I know why I can't focus on Dean. I don't love him anymore. I don't even like him anymore.

-Rory

He couldn't even comprehend this. He read his again.

Dear Rory,

Do you like me? Don't worry, I know the answer is probably no. That's fine, I guess. I just want you to be happy. But I'll tell you one thing: I don't think you love Dean anymore. And you're probably going to hate me for this letter, but I just needed you to know. And I'm not experienced with love. But I just know.

-Jess

There was only one letter left from her.

Dear Jess,

I think I love you.

-Rory

He tried, unsuccessfully, to refrain from grinning. He re-read the letter a million times before pulling the final one he wrote to her out.

Dear Rory,

I've never done this before, but I think I love you.

-Jess

He couldn't believe how similar their letters were. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

 **A/N** Hope you liked it! I told you this was the good part. There will be more, probably soon, and it will probably be another very short chapter. :)


	8. I Did the Same Thing

**A/N** Hey! I'm updating. Thanks to those who reviewed, more please! Hope you like this chapter, and I know it's short.

He walked to their door, hoping Rory would answer. His wish came true.

"What are you doing here?" After everything that had happened, she was not exactly liking Jess at that moment.

"Nice to see you too." He smirked at that memory, but knew that it probably wouldn't go the same way as Sookie's wedding. Looking down, Rory noticed he was holding a box. _The_ box. The one she delivered all the letters in.

"What's with the box?" She hoped he had actually read the letters.

"Well, I just thought you might like to see these. I lied. I know how you tried to send a letter. I did the same thing." He handed her the box, made sure she had a grip on it, and walked away.

 **A/N** What did you think? I told you it would be very short, but I wanted to update. There will probably be another update today, but I wanted to end this chapter here.


	9. Jess's Letters

**A/N** Well, here we are with another update. Not sure how this is going to go-I didn't think about it before writing. Lol. Hope it's ok.

She stared after him as he walked away. When he was out of sight, she stared down at the box. She didn't know what he meant by that. She realized it was silly to stand there inferring; she should just go open the box.

She walked into her room and put the box on her bed. She sat down next to the box. When she opened it, she was stunned to find letters. 6 letters. The exact same number she had written to him. There was a not on top of the stack of letters.

Rory,

I wrote these while you were in Washington. I did not write them after I got the letters from you. If you want me to prove it, I can, but I hope you believe me.

-Jess

Of course she believed him. She would believe it if he said he was actually a girl. Well, not really, but she knew the point. It dawned on her that she should probably close the door. She really didn't want her mom walking in on this. Lorelai was not Jess's number 1 fan, and Rory wanted to be safe. Sitting back down, she pulled out the first letter.

 **A/N** I know, I know, another VERY short chapter, but that's just the way this one is flowing. I think it fits best, and hey, you get to look forward to something more often. Please review!


	10. One Way to Find Out

**A/N** So I'm not going to include Jess's actual letters in this, as you already know what they say. Thus, it would be an unnecessary repeat that would just make for a worse story. Don't know how this chapter is going to go, cross your fingers!

 **Also huge shoutout to my reviewers, especially my constant ones winterbabyalways and DrewSaywer!**

She couldn't believe it. She really thought he didn't like her anymore when she came back and saw him with Shane. Obviously, she now knew she had been wrong, but she couldn't figure out why he did get with Shane, then, if he liked her. She realized there was only one way for her to find out.

 **A/N** Haha. Probably one of my shortest chapters ever. There will be another update today, I promise! I see two different ways for this story to go, and I might do both as alternate chapters at the end.


	11. The Perfect Moment

**A/N** Ok, here I go again! I don't have a plan for this chapter, either. Lol. I'm hoping for the best!

She walked to the bridge. She somehow knew he would be there. And he was, reading.

She walked over to him. He didn't look up at her.

She sat down next to him. He still didn't look up. She stayed there, knowing at some point, he would. Finally, a few minutes later, when he realized she wasn't going anywhere he looked at her. They looked at each other for a little, until he stared out into the water.

"Jess..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. He still stared out into the water.

"Jess...I meant it. Everything I said. And it's fine if you didn't, but then I really don't understand why you brought me the letters or wrote what you did, but if you like Shane more or something, then that's-" She was cut off by him

"I don't like Shane."

"What do you mean? You're always with her. Why are you even with her if you don't like her? It's fine if you do, but-" She was cut off again, and she realized she was ranting.

"I don't like Shane," he repeated.

"Ok..." She thought she understood. He was using Shane to try to forget about Rory, but it clearly wasn't working.

"Look, I meant it too, ok? I don't like Shane. I don't like her at all! I don't even know her last name! I like you! But you have Dean, and you love him-" This time, he was cut off of his rant by her.

"I don't love Dean." She said it so quietly it was almost inaudible.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Ok." They just sat like that, next to each other, both staring out at the water for a few minutes. Neither of them said anything, and that was ok. They didn't need to. Finally, Rory grabbed Jess's hand. He was a little surprised by the motion, and looked at her. She still looked at the water. They sat like that for many minutes, until Rory jumped up.

"I have to go take care of something." He knew she meant breaking up with Dean.

"Rory, wait. It's one in the morning. You can't do that now."

"What!? I have to go home!"

"Wait." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. They looked at each other, and Rory rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. They just sat there, enjoying the perfect moment.


	12. Note

**A/N**

 **PLEASE READ THE WHOLE THING!**

Ok, so usually I don't like when authors put notes in the middle of stories, but I feel this is necessary.

First of all, sorry for not updating sooner! I was out of town and really didn't have time.

Next, **huge shoutout to my reviewers, especially DrewSawyer for reviewing every update! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it** (and your comment about blueberries made me laugh)

Third: I purposely didn't put an author's note at the end of my last chapter. I thought it was kind of powerful (that's not really the right word but I think you know what I mean) and didn't want to ruin it with a note.

Finally, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story or not. I kind of think the last chapter was a good way to end it. When I read stories, I always hate when the author goes too far and doesn't make the story go the way I wanted. I know this kind of leaves some unanswered questions about the whole Dean thing, but I think you can decide for yourself how you want it to go in your head.

However, if you guys really want me to continue, I will, and I might do some alternate chapters. I'm really not sure. But please let me know if you want it to continue in a review! Obviously, I would love if you actually reviewed, but even if you don't, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!

Ok, that's all, and sorry if you don't like notes in the middle of stories. :)


End file.
